Gilbert Ring
The Gilbert Rings protect people from being killed by supernatural beings or causes, as long as the rings are worn. The Gilbert Rings are worn by The Gilbert Men, which includes Johnathan Gilbert (who had the original Gilbert Ring and passed it down to his future descendants), Grayson Gilbert, John Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert. However, the rings can be cut off or forcibly taken off, and then the person wearing it can be killed. Grayson and John Gilbert inherited the rings from their father. John gave his own ring to Isobel, who then gave it to . John then took possession of Grayson's ring after the latter's death. There are only two known Gilbert Rings in existence. Both rings are made with black stones. Emily Bennett had enchanted these rings and gave them to Johnathan Gilbert, who has passed it down to his descendants. Apparently the rings will not prevent death from natural causes or accidents, as Grayson Gilbert died in a car accident while still wearing his ring. John had given his ring to Isobel Saltzman who gave it to her husband . John took Grayson's, but later gave it to his nephew Jeremy Gilbert ( ). John forced Alaric to return his ring, but before he sacrificed himself for his daughter Elena Gilbert, John gave his ring to Jeremy to give to Elena (The Sun Also Rises). In The New Deal, the ring failed to completely heal Alaric when he was hit by one of Klaus' hybrids driving an SUV. So Elena and the others now believe that the rings's power can last for a certain amount of time. They only work on normal humans and will not work on any other species including Witches or Doppelgängers. It is unknown if there are more rings out there like these, but it may be possible. History A page in the Grimoire of Emily Bennett, seen in Isobel, indicates that the Gilbert rings were created by Emily as another of the enchanted tools she gave to Johnathan Gilbert to combat against Mystic Fall's vampires. The first time is seen to been used is when stabs Alaric with a stake in A Few Good Men, and not soon after he comes back to life. The next time is when Damon snaps John's neck and throws him off the roof of the Founder's Hall in Under Control. Alaric offered to take off his ring and let Isobel do whatever he wanted with him when she came into town, but she decided not to kill him. cut off John's ring and stabbed him in Founder's Day. He was taken to the hospital, and when Elena and visited him, she gave his ring back to him. Stefan had a talk with John and he force fed John some of his blood, and threatened him, saying to leave town or he would kill him so he could turn and hate himself. The blood healed him and before he left town and visited the Gilbert House. Jeremy later catches Damon trying to kiss Elena and since Elena refused to kiss him back, he runs over to Jeremy and snaps his neck. After Damon leaves it was revealed that John had given his ring to and later Jeremy came back to life. After his return John took possession of Alaric's ring under the threat of telling Jenna the truth about vampires. When Elena dies in the hands of Klaus, John sacrificed himself to bring her back to life and left her the ring to give to her own child someday but she allows Alaric to have it until then. Currently the rings are with Jeremy and Alaric. 'Effects' Beneficial The rings can come back to life to humans killed by the supernatural beings (Vampires, Werewolves, Doppelgangers, Hybrids, Ghosts, etc.). Even when the human is killed directly by the object (gun, knives, cars, etc..) can return to life, if you use a supernatural being. The advantage of rings is that humans can return to life as often being killed by something abnormal, but until the death is caused by another human, nature, or disease. Negative The ring can make a person go crazy, to the point of having no memories of his/her actions during a given time limit. The more it is used the ring, the effect increased considerably. In 1912, Samantha Gilbert was the previous owner of Alaric's Gilbert Ring. It is implied that she died and was resurrected multiple times like Alaric. The ring began to have effects on her brain and she wrote in her Gilbert Journal that she couldn't control herself. Alaric admits to feeling similar, about having gaps in his memories. Meredith said that Alaric might have been killing the Founders members and not remembering it. Elena confirms it after having read Samantha's journal. In a flashback at the end of the episode, 1912, it shows a Founder (possibly) being murdered by Samantha, who is wearing her Gilbert Ring. Gallery GilbertRing.png|John's ring as it was first seen. GilbertRing2.png|Isobel holding a ring. JohnRingCutOff.png|John's ring cut off when Katherine was acting as Elena. GilbertRing1.png|Alaric's ring. sssh.jpg|John's ring given back to him. normal_003~42.jpg ring.jpg SK00GR1781SPAOMJRD-2.jpg|Scott Kay "Gilbert" ring Black Onyx set in hand graved Sterling Silver|link=http://www.tribalhollywood.com/Detail.bok?no=1932&cat=Scott+Kay+Mens+Jewelry%3ARings Tvd-recap-the-new-deal-18.png tvd-recap-the-ties-that-bind-58.png Alarics ring.jpg Trivia * These rings are not mentioned in any of the books. * There are only two rings: Jeremy and Alaric have them. * In Masquerade, Jeremy tries to give his ring to Elena to stop the curse of Lucy but she refused so its left unknown if the rings can or not protect people from witches spells. * When Jeremy offers his ring to Bonnie she jokes that he proposed. * Because Elena is a Doppelgänger the rings don't work on her but she will still keep hers for her own child someday. * There maybe other Rings like that because of The Original witch but unknown. * Both known Gilbert Rings are made by world renown jeweler artisanScott Kay. Both rings can be purchased for under $500 each. The ring in this wiki is available on tribalhollywood.com Category:Objects Category:Gilbert Family Category:Supernatural